


Last of the Wilds

by aeon_entwined



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Abuse of italics, M/M, Manpain, and again .. no fucks given, deviating from canon without giving a single fuck, lots and lots of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/aeon_entwined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on their reunion. What if Thor hadn't given in so easily?</p><p>
  <b>WARNING HERE FOR SPOILERS FROM THE FILM</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last of the Wilds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1st Place winner of my follower milestone contest on Tumblr ; **[Sam](http://hoobletelescope.tumblr.com/)**!

“You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream!”

Thor’s voice echoes off the cliffs surrounding them, and for a moment, Loki’s mind is completely empty. There are no voices, there are no dark promises, there is no endless noise. Nothing but Thor.

“You come _home_!"

But why? Why should he be forced to abandon his quest for glory? Why should Thor win _again_? And what is _home_? Home is not Asgard, not like Thor believes it to be. No, Loki Laufeyson is not of Asgard and never will be. Loki Laufeyson has no home. He is a wanderer, the shade who slips between realms and is forgotten.

Thor's hand is against his neck, forcing his awareness to return to this plane. He can tell Thor is restraining himself from shaking him, and it's taking an admirable amount of effort. But that in itself is strange. Thor should be raging at him, bringing lightning down to lend strength to his anger. Instead, Thor is simply staring at him, a disbelieving look in his eyes.

"I thought you were _dead_ ," he says again, as if that changes something fundamental between them.

Loki's lips twist into a half snarl and he glares at his once-brother.

"I _am_ dead, you fool. Loki Odinson was a lie. I'm not your brother, I never was," he intends for it to sting just as it did before, but Thor doesn't flinch. Instead, he presses closer, crowding Loki against the cliff face reaching up towards the roiling skies overhead.

"Unhand me, you-" Loki's demand is succinctly cut off as Thor's mouth descends on his, effectively silencing any further protests. Loki goes rigid in surprise, having not predicted anything close to this.

Then, Thor is moving again, hands sliding from his throat to his chest, slipping beneath the plates of his armor and the straps of leather holding the pieces in place. Loki remains as rigid as before, unable to fully grasp the sequence of events that have led up to this.

_He wants me. Even after all this time, everything I've done, everything I've promised to do, he wants me._

Loki knows he should exploit this abruptly revealed weakness. Thor's sentimentality has always been his greatest downfall, and this could prove to be his last. Now all that remains is for Loki to choose to act on it.

He has to act. He _must_ act.

But Thor's hands are warm. The chill locked in his bones lessens somewhat the longer his once-brother continues to touch him, receding until he can actually feel something beyond senseless anger and rage. The plates of his armor are being peeled away as easily as a snake sheds its skin, and Loki arches helplessly into Thor's touch.

Before he can fully orient himself, his chest is completely bared and Thor's open mouth is pressed to the hollow of his throat, tonguing the skin hungrily. He growls low in his throat, a warning, but Thor doesn't heed it. Instead, the Thunderer ducks his head, closing his lips around a nipple and suckling until Loki cries out in surprise, fingers twisting almost desperately in Thor's hair.

The other bud receives the same treatment, and Loki has to drag Thor away from him with both hands in his hair, panting raggedly as he struggles to see through the sudden haze of lust and arousal. He had never thought ... never even _dreamed_ of this ever coming to fruition. He'd always kept his longings well-hidden in the dark recesses of his mind, only there to taunt him as his golden once-brother never once thought to pay him a modicum of attention.

Now, Thor is staring at him as though planning to devour him and Loki can feel the stable ground he'd thought he'd found for himself cracking apart beneath his feet. He thinks of using shame against his once-brother, reminding him of what he's doing and who he is doing it with, but after a quick glance at Thor's face, it's clear that he is fully aware of his actions. It seems he's misjudged the Thunderer.

That thought is quickly derailed as Thor curls determined fingers over his belt and yanks it loose, dragging his pants down with it.

Their eyes meet and time seems to stand still. Loki knows full well that he's exposed, in more ways than one. His vulnerable underbelly is open to attack and it would take so very little on Thor's part to rip him open for good.

But, unlike him, Thor doesn't take the opportunity. He splays a hand flat against Loki's belly, then leans in to draw him into another kiss, stealing all of his air and resolve without effort. Damn him. _Damn him._

Loki is lost.

He is lost as Thor's broad hand closes over his arousal, the wetness of pre-ejaculate leaking from the head easing the initial shock of friction. Then, Thor's other hand curls against the back of his neck, forcing him to arch up to meet the next kiss. The sensory overload is indescribably delicious.

"I will not lose you again," Thor vows in a low rumble against Loki's mouth, one hand working the trickster's cock at a feverish pace. "It's like having to exist while half awake, living without you."

Loki inhales sharply as Thor squeezes him, his eyes falling shut of their own accord. At least this Thor still retains that old selfishness. Loki remembers it well, though he's distantly pleased that it now revolves around him.

The hot coils of his climax are slowly unwinding in his gut, and Loki arches helplessly as Thor bows his head to suck a livid bruise against the side of his throat. He can scarcely see straight, let alone think or plan what to do when Thor inevitably releases him and departs. He clutches the Thunderer's shoulders, fingertips digging in sharply as his orgasm finally crests.

The pleasure slams into him, whiting out his vision for a few precious seconds before leaving him floating in a haze of satiation. As he comes back to himself, he wonders if Thor is simply going to leave him to pick himself up, but Thor still hasn't moved.

Those large hands are resting on his hips, keeping him grounded, keeping him present. And those eyes are still fixed on his face, watching his every move. Loki thinks he might be able to see flashes of lightning in them if he looks close enough.

"I will not go quietly," he says after a few moments of silence, keenly aware that his sex is still exposed, and Thor's hand is marked with his seed. He feels an odd surge of possessive pride at that.

"No, I imagine you won't," Thor agrees, though he seems to have accepted the fact easily enough.

He cants his head, almost like a bird. "You are not the brother I last saw on the bridge."

"And you are not the brother I thought lost to me for centuries," Thor counters, voice quiet and strangely brittle.

This Thor isn't familiar to him. But he will learn Thor just as he has for all the thousands of years that they played and fought and lived together. They will adapt. They will survive.


End file.
